


she drank fire out of a cup and it burns in her veins still

by Elsepth



Series: girl with a snake [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Dies, Ron Weasley Dies, Sirius Black Dies, Slytherin Harry, Temporary Character Death, harry's saving people thing gets her killed again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsepth/pseuds/Elsepth
Summary: The world changes.In her fourth year, Harry steps in front of a Killing Curse for Cedric.The world changes some more.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Wands out, d’you reckon?”

For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then, without warning, Harry’s scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as she had never felt in all her life; her wand slipped from her fingers as she put her hands over his face; her knees buckled; she was on the ground and she could see nothing at all; her head was about to split open.

From far away, above her head, she heard a high, cold voice say, _“Kill the spare.”_

 

_Once, she had watched, wand silent and voice hoarse, as far across the waters, her godfather drowned under a sea of dementors._

_No,_ thought Harry desperately, _Not again._

 

She tried to move and pitched forward. Her left arm stuck out to steady her, and sank into the cold earth.

Her fingers shook.

Cedric was about to die and she couldn't even move.

_Once, she had watched, sobbing and trembling, as her best friend died in her arms, a sword in his hand and a fang through his breast._

_Not again._

 

Above her, she heard the swishing of a wand, and a second voice, harsh and piercing: _"Avada-"_

She could see it already in her mind's eye, the green light of the Killing Curse. It was her first memory.

_Once, she had watched, quiet and helpless, as her mother crumpled before her, the Dark Lord looming tall over her dead body._

_Never again._

 

In the still air, Harry felt the chill wind as she soared high. Agony froze to crystal ice in her heart and fell away like shattered glass. Fleeting memories turned to wisps that blew away upon the rushing gale, and she raised her head high.

_"- Kedavra!"_

"Not on my watch," she whispered bitterly as she threw herself forwards. Her right hand shot out in a perfect seeker's grip, cupped for a snitch that would never find it. Behind her, Cedric shouted something indistinct. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. The world fell away.

The blast of green light blazed through her eyes.

It would be her last memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three lines are lifted directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, chapter 32 - Flesh, Blood, and Bone.
> 
> There is a major point of divergence in 1980, after which the timeline nevertheless loosely follows canon until 1991, when Harry sorts into Slytherin.
> 
> Gilderoy Lockhart, too, dies in the Chamber of Secrets.
> 
> The series title is kinda inspired by dirgewithoutmusic's boy with a scar series. I recommend it.
> 
> (I did not mean to put Harry in Slytherin. It just happened, after Ron died.)


End file.
